


东柏林往事

by Kirie



Category: DC Comics
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirie/pseuds/Kirie
Summary: 冷战背景AU，ABO，NC-17。与真实历史有出入。原著粉碎机，介意慎入一直很想写的AU，算是完成了一个心愿吧





	东柏林往事

**Author's Note:**

> 几个私设：  
> 1\. 部分国家（包括东德）中，为了维护社会稳定，避免未标记的Omega意外被标记或怀孕，未被标记的Omega脖子上会戴上防标记的项圈，本人无权取下。在结婚满一年后才能移除；  
> 2\. 部分Omega长期依赖抑制剂会产生抗性，所以注射抑制剂后也可能无法中止或推迟发情期；  
> 3\. 信息素阻隔剂（Scent Blocker）：Omega发情时使用。与抑制剂不同的是，阻隔剂不会干扰激素正常分泌，只会让信息素无法散播出去，且副作用比抑制剂小，但无法推迟或终止发情期。

***

 

-1969年2月 东柏林-

 

苏共总书记赫鲁晓夫同志病入膏肓的流言像瘟疫一般蔓延在民主德国境内，推行“新经济体制”的东德没有改变国内发展停滞的现状，而苏共加剧了对东德的管制，冷战的阴云依然笼罩在人心惶惶的群众中。两德总统的交涉再一次破裂，仅一墙之隔的西德更是成为一个可望而不可即的存在。“史塔西”[1]对整个社会的异见者和社会活动的监控和压制日益严密，三个星期前，他的邻居昂纳克小姐被捕，原因仅仅是那位美丽的年轻女士在家中播放了来自美国的爵士乐。

有着三年美国留学经历的巴里在这样的环境下更是如履薄冰，加里克政委对他的担保也变得摇摇欲坠，苏联科学院没有免除他职务的唯一原因，也仅是巴里·艾伦博士掌握着米格-29开发生产线的关键技术，但这点“贡献”也只堪堪让他保留了工作。他依然被禁止与位于西柏林的姐姐艾瑞丝·韦斯特或侄子沃利·韦斯特用电话联系，于是巴里每天都会问投递员同志是否有来自西柏林的信件。今天早上，他问了同样的问题，投递员同志看了他一眼，依然摇了摇头。

“您没有来自西柏林的信件，艾伦同志。不过您有一封来自越南的。”

他疑惑地接过那封薄薄的信件。看到那熟悉潦草的英文后，他不禁捂住嘴唇蹲在了家门口。邮戳告诉了他这封信来自越南溪生；字体告诉他寄信人是美国人哈尔·乔丹、他年轻张扬的情人；然而几个月前的广播又骄傲地宣布，共产主义阵营的南越已经悉数俘虏了参与溪生战役的全部美国空军。

他早该猜到哈尔会参加越战的。虽然他的情人并非一名好战分子，但他天性如此：总是被最危险的地方吸引，然后不顾一切地投身其中。巴里曾经怀疑这是美国人与Alpha基因对他的情人的共同作用，但这是错的。哈尔不像这个世界上的任何一个美国人，或者任何一名Alpha，他独一无二，聛睨一切，即使带着镣铐，锁链攀附上他的双手，他依然会拖着脚莽撞前行。

泛黄的信纸沾满了污渍，有好几处字迹因为断墨而被戳出的洞。信上写到：

你知道我向来看不惯故作高深的文学家们，但不得不承认，他们的某些语句能表达出我贫瘠的语言无法告诉你的东西：

“我的嘴唇凑在你的耳边悄悄告诉你，  
我爱过许多女人和男人，可我最爱的是你  
我早该径直奔你走去，  
我早该除了你之外不说别的，除了你之外不唱别的。  
我要放下一切为你歌唱。”

看到这里，巴里忍不住笑了出来，他用颤抖地手抹干净眼泪。在美国时，巴里曾用这首惠特曼的《给你》向那时还不是他情人的哈尔·乔丹告白。哈尔在那天晚上推开他宿舍的门，英俊的棕发Alpha坐在他的床边生硬地一句句地念完这首诗，像一个初学英语的门外汉一样磕磕绊绊。读完后的第一个问题却是：“你真的爱过许多男人女人吗？”

巴里在当时结结巴巴地想解释这只是引用，但哈尔在他说完一句完整的话之前亲吻了他，他在之后被狠狠地操进了床垫里。

他在一阵刺骨的寒风吹过后收回了思绪，然后继续读那封短短的信：

奥利说我疯了才会对一个德国人念念不忘。然而在每一次看天空时，我都会想到你的蓝眼睛，像是抵御不了塞壬的诱惑，我每一次都会溺死在你的蓝眼睛里。

被关进战俘营后，我发现我并不是无所畏惧，恐惧像一只虫子，在周围嗡嗡作响。我怕的并不是死亡，但是，比起死在异乡，我更愿意为了亲吻我的情人而死。

巴里将那封信反复读了几遍，然后将它放进衬衫的口袋中，贴近他的右胸口。这是个危险的举动，如果被秘密警察发现他有一封来自美国的信件的话，等待他的将是开除党籍，甚至是牢狱之灾。兴许是受到了那位赤诚的美国人的影响，金发青年甚至从这可怕的想象中尝到了些许甜蜜：他为了他的情人不顾一切，多么孤注一掷的浪漫。

 

夜幕低垂，他沿着满是青苔的石板路快步行走，街道上的煤气灯发出忽明忽灭的暗黄色光，巴里的眼角细细的鱼尾纹看上去像是被雕刻上去一样。皮靴踩进碎石之中，发出啪嗒的声响。二月份东柏林还被覆盖在厚厚的积雪之下，凌冽的寒风刮在脸上如同刀刃一般生疼，巴里觉得他的手脚都冻得快失去知觉，呼入气管的冷空气冻僵了他的五脏六腑。他的一只手塞进口袋里，另一只手提着公文包，里面是米格-29N的概念图。现在正是新生产线研发的关键时刻，他本来应该住在科学院的，但加里克政委透过稀薄的阻隔剂敏锐地捕捉到了巴里身上若有若无的发情的气味，他语气委婉地建议巴里回家休息。

巴里在15岁那年分化成为Omega，除了在美国的那一年，他孤独地度过发情期已经有14年了。过于频繁的注射已经让他对普通抑制剂产生了抗药性，在注射了三管抑制剂也不能推迟发情期的到来时，巴里只能选择利用信息素阻隔剂。这几天他表现得精神萎靡，心不在焉，不停地借助《吉米多维奇数学分析习题集》缓解欲望的痛苦。值得庆幸的是，加里克政委对他异常照顾。巴里觉得政委对他的关心，很大程度上是为了找一个与他远在波兰的儿子年纪相仿的年轻人来溺爱，将无法传递的父爱一股脑地倾倒给巴里，不论如何，他依然对那位慈父般的政委相当感激。

他已经察觉到阻隔剂正慢慢失效，脖子上的热汗流经他铁质的防标记项圈，又在冰冷湿润的寒风中迅速变凉。那沉重的项圈好像在一点点锁紧，呼吸困难的科学家忍不住急促地喘息。如果未被标记的Omega在大街上散发出香甜的信息素，巡警们会以“影响公共秩序”为理由将他拷走。巴里靠着墙加快步伐，祈祷能在阻隔剂完全失效前回到家中。

在距离公寓只有一个十字路口的时，他的手腕被狠狠地扣住了。那个陌生人力气极大，而年轻的科学家正处于最脆弱的发情期阶段，他被拉近了一个没有路灯的小巷里。

住宅区窗户里的灯光照亮了突然“攻击”巴里的人的脸，不知从哪冒出的猫发出了一声凄厉的长叫。科学家永远高速运作的大脑停止工作了一秒，他动作呆板地伸手抚摸眼前男人乱糟糟的棕发，然后用力将男人推搡按在墙上，不顾一切地亲吻上去。

他的情人散发着年轻鲜活的气息，正热情地、凶狠地回应他，尖利的虎牙划破了巴里的舌头，血腥味漂浮在两人的唇舌之间，这让彼此更加兴奋。巴里用力拽住那柔软的棕发，迫使他的情人扬起一点头，那双蜜粽色的双眸里满是炙热的情欲，他满足地笑出声：多么富有青春气息的小细节啊，他的热情全部奉献给了自己。他没想到会经历如此奇特的夜晚，两个小时前，他还只是个将微不足道的青春奉献给国家人民军的研究员，饱受无法抵挡的发情期的折磨；两个小时以后，他正拥抱他从越南战俘营中死里逃生的、在灯光映射下半明半暗的情人。

这简直就像是一个荒诞的梦境。年轻的科学家陶醉地心想，又因为其中的疯狂打了个哆嗦。他后退一步推开那个棕色头发的男人，他的情人的脸上因此露出了委屈的神情。

巴里深吸一口气，拨开了那双企图将他拉入怀抱的手臂，“你疯了吗？！怎么到这里来了？”

哈尔因为他与刚才判若两人的表现疑惑地眨了眨眼，“我从匈牙利入境的，”他似乎没有注意到自己语气中炫耀的口吻，得意地扬了扬手中的通行证，“奥利帮我弄到了这个。”

奥利弗·奎恩，巴里哑然失笑，在心里对那个留着可笑山羊胡的美国男人翻了个大大的白眼，他和哈尔简直是天生一对——一对浪漫的理想主义者、一对幼稚的疯子。

巴里这才注意到，他年轻的情人嘴唇已经被冻紫了，接吻留下的鲜血还在他的嘴角，像只无助的大型犬。他取下自己的围巾替哈尔戴上，因为对方额头上细小的伤口下意识地放软声音，“我以为你还在越南。”

“三个月前逃出的战俘营，两个月前回的美国。”哈尔捏捏鼻子，打了个大大的喷嚏，瓮声瓮气地说，“我得到了一个勋章，一个上尉的军衔和半年的休假。”

“你要把你得之不易的生命浪费在东柏林吗？”

“哦老天，你怎么和那只老蝙蝠一个语气啊。”哈尔翻了个大大的白眼，一边嘀咕着一些（在巴里看来）怪异的俚语抱怨他在空军的长官布鲁斯·韦恩，一边掸走他心爱的飞行夹克上的雪花，他看上去等待了很久，纤长的睫毛上都蒙上了一层霜雾。他的情人瘦了一大圈，之前合身的旧夹克如今有些松垮，脸上已经有了男人该有的坚毅的棱角，侧脸像一尊雕刻精致的雕像。巴里伸手想触碰那张经历过风霜的脸，在一尺之隔时又因为不知名的恐惧收回了手。

哈尔不满地拧眉，挺翘的鼻尖微微皱起，“不用你的双手拥抱我吗，Der Genosse[2]？”

巴里长久地沉默着，双手早已冻得失去知觉。他曾在一些夜晚，在酒精或者激素的催动下，让自己沉溺于关于他远在美国的情人的想象中，他从他的家乡加利福尼亚带出来的最纯粹的热情、他柔软的棕发、手掌的体温、每一句或轻佻或真诚的告白、亲吻时的力度……离开美国三年后，他饱受战争折磨的年轻情人活生生地站到了他的对面，好像是这片昏暗的小巷中唯一的光芒。汹涌的发情期情潮让他焦躁不安，他不该再次把他的情人压在冰凉的墙壁上拥吻的，巡警随时会出现在这里，住在这里的居民们打开窗户就能看到他们。他们不该以性命为代价沉迷于这种又滑稽又情动的氛围中。

他的情人稳住了他软下的腰，另一只手有些用力地让巴里露出他的细长苍白的脖子，嘴唇在他的项圈处轻轻地厮磨。那双粗糙的手灵活地伸进他的大衣，隔着毛线背心抚摸巴里的腰部。哈尔抓住他汗津津的手，轻轻地揉开，像是被炙热的手心烫到了，他亲吻的动作停了下来，小心翼翼地问，“你、你是不是……”

巴里真的觉得他快要从内里燃烧起来了，他从来没有如此羞耻过，现在就连气味阻隔剂都无法掩饰他那山茶花般浓郁的信息素了。在信息素扩散之前，他一把掰过他年轻情人的脸，却又别过头不敢正视那双正直的蜜粽色双眸，“是的。该死的发情期，抑制剂早就对我没用了……去我的公寓。”

 

***

 

公寓的电灯令人心烦地闪动了几下后完全熄灭了。巴里心有不甘地再次按了几下开关，才想起来他已经有快一个月没有回这个逼仄的家了。窗外是暗沉沉仿佛没有边际的黑夜，他将像跟电线杆一样杵在门口好奇打量的哈尔拉近屋，解下还带有体温的厚重大衣，裹在了哈尔冻得僵硬的身体上。

安顿好那位不安分的年轻美国人后，巴里点燃备用的煤油灯，清理了一下那个小壁炉。壁炉旁那桶生潮的煤炭兴许撑不过今晚，他皱了皱鼻子，满是煤炭屑的手胡乱地抹脸，半张脸上全是脏兮兮的手掌印。他艰难地生起了火，心疼地扔掉那盒早已受潮发霉的红茶，只好在杯炉上煮白开水。

——他的生活简直乱成了一团。

哈尔走了两步坐在了壁炉旁，用巴里的那件大衣裹紧两个人。巴里僵硬的肩膀松懈了下来，黑暗中，他的情人张扬的信息素像有颜色的烟雾一样飘荡在了整个房间。哈尔惬意地伸长双腿，用开玩笑地口吻问，“党员的身份没有给你带来太多便利吗？我们那边的宣传海报上经常说，苏共党员们霸占了全国的生产资料，赫鲁晓夫才是苏联最大的资本家。”

巴里笑了起来，用手扯了扯紧紧贴在他脖子上的项圈，他想告诉哈尔美国对苏联的恶意宣传是对民众的洗脑，但反思东德党内的现状，他选择不对这个幼稚的问题作出回应。好在哈尔不在意这个，他没见过壁炉，像个小孩子一样不断地往里面扔煤炭，然后他忽然想到了什么，从那件旧夹克的内袋里掏出了一支病恹恹的玫瑰。哈尔冰凉的脸颊在炉火的映射下半明半暗，他将那朵玫瑰凑到嘴唇前亲了一口，有些不好意思地弄乱他本来就一团蓬松的棕发，“黛娜说，要向一个欧洲人表白，应该准备一首诗和一枝玫瑰，在你楼下为你拉小提琴，在秘密警察冲过来抓我前，你会放下绳子拉我上去的。但我不会拉提琴……”

巴里看了一眼他的四周，公寓唯一的窗户被拉上厚厚的窗帘，外面是呼啸的风雪与黑暗，而他的公寓因为燃烧起来的壁炉变得温暖。所有的喧嚣都消失了，他的世界只剩下了一团燃烧得劈啪作响的壁炉，一杯捧在手心的热水，和他赤诚的、信息素像玫瑰花一样甜蜜鲜活的情人。

他沉默地解开自己衬衫领口的扣子，扔掉哈尔手上的那朵凋零的玫瑰，开始啃咬那一张一合的柔软嘴唇。他的情人尝起来像冬天的涅瓦河，又像夏天的苏必利尔湖。哈尔将他压在那件大衣上，轻轻啃噬着他胸前的皮肤。巴里毫不羞耻地大声喘息，双手胡乱地在在哈尔的身上探索，企图透过情人的体温得到一些慰藉——他正经历着孤独又难熬的发情期，而久别重逢的情人就像是一道甘霖，他还能剩下什么理智？

当哈尔咬上他脖子处的十字架时，巴里下意识地发抖，亲昵的探索也暂停了。他出身于红色旗帜下的列宁格勒，这个十字架是巴里去世的父亲带他去教堂受洗时带上的。他的父亲亨利·艾伦是位正直的日耳曼青年，因为不满纳粹的暴行，带着他犹太裔的妻子诺拉逃亡到苏联，将一生贡献给了苏联科学院。然而在巴里十一岁那年，亨利所在的研究机构被克格勃“清洗”[3]，诺拉因为肺结核死在了奔波前往柏林的路上。虽然巴里在之后被好心的韦斯特一家收养，但在柏林墙建立之后，巴里甚至没有赶上病重的养父的最后一面。

巴里抹了抹眼睛，触手处一片湿润。复杂的思绪像潮水一样涌上，一定是见鬼的发情期扰乱了他的荷尔蒙，他不仅没有了理智，还变成了一个多愁善感的疯子。

他的情人温柔且小心翼翼地将他圈在怀里，依旧冰凉的手掌拂去他的眼泪，尖利的虎牙轻轻地啃咬他脖子和手腕上的动脉。他能闻到哈尔颈边浓烈到腥甜的玫瑰香，张牙舞爪地昭示着主人地存在感，腺体那块散发着被他诱发的最美妙的香气。哈尔总算吐出了那枚十字架，更加深沉的欲望浮现在他的脸上，他不知轻重地拽住巴里的金发，像只发怒的动物般狠狠地咬了一口用不锈钢做成的项圈，好像这样能够弄断它，露出巴里从分化后就没有被任何人触碰过的“禁区”。

年轻的Alpha闻上去像一朵沾满晨露的玫瑰花，他将两个人的衬衫解开扔在一边，肌理分明的躯干覆盖上因为情潮发出黏糊喘息的Omega。哈尔重新撬开他的嘴唇，柔软的舌头讨好似的缠上他。越来越敏感的巴里能够清楚地感受到Alpha压在自己身上的每一寸肌肉与灼热的体温，他颤抖着伸手解开了制服裤的皮带，下意识地蹭了蹭大腿，毫无疑问地湿得一塌糊涂。

聚酯纤维的地毯散发着糟糕的霉味，混杂在他若有若无的甜腻到苦涩的信息素，和煤炭的焦糊味里，巴里被刺激得有些想要呕吐。他并不反感发情期——或者说，早已习惯了它。性欲在这里是一件羞于被提及的事，好像它就是头与“党性”背道而驰的洪水猛兽，对有稳定发情期而言的Omega尤其如此。久而久之，那令人腿软的发情期热潮，对他来说已经慢慢地被适应为一场不会影响工作的“短暂性精神不振”。巴里很久没有体会到这股欲望得不到满足的空虚了，随着气味阻隔剂的失效，他的欲望一发不可收拾，他的身体也越空洞。

他年轻英俊的情人将手伸入他的裤子里狎弄，灵活的手指一边逗弄睾丸一边伸进他湿漉漉的洞口周围探索。巴里呜咽了一声，下意识地想要躲避，然后被轻而易举地制服了。哈尔低下头，保持了一个若即若离的距离，玫瑰花般的香气编织成一张网，把毫无还手力气的Omega包裹在其中。哈尔张嘴咬住了他的耳朵，声音又轻又含糊，“每次看向天空时，我都会很想你。”

“——天空让我想起你的眼睛。”

两根手指毫无征兆地伸进了巴里的后穴，他眼泪汪汪地叫出声，带着一点满足的鼻音，听上去像个欠操的婊子。那条湿得一塌糊涂的西装裤被扔在了地上，扩张缓慢且毫无必要，他已经是发情期的第三天了，又软又湿的穴口早就做好了准备，他开始不安分地扭动，而哈尔误认为是他弄疼了他，于是更多湿漉漉的亲吻落在了他的全身，接着后穴被送入了第三根手指。

巴里手足无措地揪住情人乱糟糟的头发，一团浆糊的脑袋让他开口就是德语（也许是俄语，又或者是一些没有意义的音节，他已经分不清了），他绞尽脑汁地思索该怎么将他的想法翻译成英语，同时抬起腿蹭了蹭Alpha裤裆处鼓起的一团。这个举止放在任何国家都是通用的语言，他聪慧的情人脱掉了裤子，后穴里的几根手指被拔出，带出了一片又黏又湿的透明体液。他们再次像一株缺水的植物一样吻在一起，同时，他的腿被抬高，身体几乎从中间被折了起来。这有点疼，毕竟他已经不是当年留学时能将整个周末都耗在性爱上的年纪了，躯体自然也没有当时那样柔韧。

但性快感很快就补偿了这个，他几乎在那根阴茎全根没入时就颤抖着射了出来。哈尔开始小幅度地动作，一路从他汗津津的发旋吻到鼻尖，年轻的Alpha一边亲吻他一边含糊地命令他放轻松，同时引导巴里将腿缠在他的腰上。最后吻上了他的嘴唇，他全身最柔软的两处地方都被同一个Alpha占据了，巴里配合着扭动自己的腰，用带着哭腔和鼻音的黏哑声音让Alpha快一点。他不确定自己是不是用的英语，但Alpha显然听懂了这个，来自美国的飞行员一边加快频率一边用有些粗俗的俚语提要求，“不要夹那么紧，宝贝，我想听到你的声音。”

巴里轻轻地叫出声，声音又软又微弱，比起呻吟更像是呜咽。幻想成真的感觉实在太好，他一边细细的颤抖一边试图让雾蒙蒙的双眼对焦，他几乎无法思考，只有将手放在情人的脸颊上。年轻的美国人笑了一下，捏住巴里细白的手腕，在泛青的血管处留下了亲吻。

巴里因为Alpha信息素的缘故手脚麻木，但依然晃动腰部迎合身后的撞击，大腿内侧因为绷紧而微微痉挛。每一次抽动都狠狠地扫过了前列腺，他几乎被操软了，穴口处流下来的润滑液被挤成了泡沫。他的胸口还在被恶劣地啃咬着，Omega的这个部位相对于其他性别更加特殊，他的乳头几乎肉眼可见的肿大了起来，这让巴里非常羞耻。很快他又高潮了一次，这次来得有些太突然，他感觉眼前发黑了好几秒。

而埋在他体内的阴茎依然非常有分量，哈尔还在煽情地亲吻他，并且在他耳边含含糊糊地问是否可以成结。

没等巴里回答那非常有存在感的龟头已经抵在了他的生殖腔附近，Omega象征性地抗拒着，然而软得像面条一般的身体让这个动作更像是一个默许。他的生殖腔被狠狠地撞开，惊喘被压在了喉咙里，他模模糊糊地祈求Alpha慢一点，结果适得其反，他的双腿被分得更开了，酥麻的快意一阵阵地荡开，未修剪的手指甲颤抖地在年轻的Alpha精壮的后背上留下一道道红痕。异物闯入生殖腔的刺激令他又爽又痛，他不在乎这栋公寓薄薄墙壁的隔音般大声呻吟。还好隔壁没人住了，巴里模模糊糊地心想，肉穴不受控制般缩紧，换来Alpha更猛烈的抽插。

哈尔一边亲吻他满是水雾的蓝眼睛一边在他体内射精成结，又不甘心地再次咬了一口巴里脖子上的项圈。巴里感受结在他的生殖腔里膨胀成型，脑子一片空白，地毯早就被分泌出的体液和精液弄得一塌糊涂。

发情期让Omega容易缺水虚脱，

 

***

 

在后半夜的时候，来自美国的年轻Alpha在壁炉附近找到了一瓶伏特加。在物价持续走低的东德，伏特加几乎比自来水还便宜，越来越糟糕的现状迫使平凡人逃避现实，有什么能比用酒洗一遍脑子来得更简单有效呢？哈尔边往火苗变小的壁炉里加煤炭边往干燥的喉咙里灌了一口酒，因为刺激的酒精味拧紧了眉头。伏特加尝上去像高浓度工业用的酒精，他感觉自己像是咽下了一团火。本来安静地靠着他的德国人突然掰过哈尔的脸，用亲吻接走了哈尔嘴里剩下的伏特加。

那件披在巴里身上的大衣滑落了下来，露出他过于苍白的肩膀，金发在壁炉的映照下变成了更深的金属色，脖子上的防标记项圈反射出冰冷凌冽的光。他夺走了哈尔手上的那瓶伏特加，给了哈尔一个掺杂着酒味的亲吻，顺着水滴从他的下巴舔到喉结。

伏特加液体在不经意间倒在了两人的身体上，壁炉的火焰一层层地蒸发着酒精，Omega身上像冬天一样寒冷的信息素此刻带上了一丝熏人的热情，哈尔按住对方柔软的腰再一次进入了他，一边亲吻一边缓慢地律动着，好像他们是一对再普通不过的情侣，还有漫长的白日可供消磨。在最后的高潮到来时，天空已经泛白，兜售煤炭的工人们已经在清晨的鸟声下吆喝着早起工作了。

这次哈尔没有在Omega的体内成结，他依然不甘心地咬了一口巴里的项圈，项圈下方刻着Omega的血型和姓名，好像他们是什么商品一样。

除非在军队，美国早就摈弃给Omega带项圈这种不人性的做法了。他用力搂紧巴里的肩膀，咬着他的耳朵说：“我可以带你离开这里。”

“离开哪里？东柏林？”

哈尔点头。年长一些的Omega疲惫地笑了一下，火光照得他的脸忽明忽灭，他眼角的鱼尾纹像是刻上去一样。

“柏林墙那一块全是地雷区，飞行员。”

“我可以带你从匈牙利，或者拉脱维亚离开。”

巴里并没有马上反驳——他的亲人、他的全部牵挂全在柏林墙的另一边，他已经快四年没有见到艾瑞丝与沃利了，他甚至没来来得及给他病逝的可怜养父送上一束鲜花。

他的情人用健全但满是伤疤的双臂拥抱他，蜜粽色的眼眸在火光下显得活波迷人，几乎像他们两人初遇的样子。如果离开东柏林，他们也许不会像现在这样偷情一般藏匿在不见光的阴暗角落，仅仅是因为他们一个是美国人、一个是苏维埃联邦的党员。

巴里躲过了对视，他完全可以一走了之，断掉一切对东柏林或列林格勒的依恋，包括用政途替他作担保的杰伊·加里克政委，摆脱这个铁幕下死气沉沉、四分五裂的东德。他已经为民主德国奉献了青春，也无愧为一个尽责的研究员，苏联庞大的军工业有他的影子。

但巴里还是摇头拒绝了。

他回忆起入党时站在镰刀红旗下的热情以及许下的庄严的承诺，即使这个社会将他的父母推入深渊，至少在当时，他的灵魂是自由的，因为信仰带给他灵魂自由与平静。美国是个自由的国家，但那资本至上的环境会禁锢他的灵魂，如果他为了一己私欲追求更舒适的生活，即使他拥有了能支配自己身体与情感的最大自由，他仍然会在深夜因为背叛而惊醒。

“我不会离开东柏林。”巴里小声但坚定地说，一只手颤抖着握住胸口的十字架，尖锐的金属刺进了他的手掌。他不动神色地揉了揉眼睛，为了即将独自面临的痛苦与孤独怅然若失，但他并没有后悔。

总有些东西比一时的浪漫要重要。

不远处的钟楼响起了清晨六点的整点报时，一道阳光穿透乌云照耀这片土地。至少东柏林比对面更先沐浴到日光。巴里心想。

历史的车轮滚滚地前进，他想看到这个国家未来的样子。  
END


End file.
